Four
by xxJamieMylesxx
Summary: Jacob, Embry and Seth all imprint on Bella it starts from page 300 in New Moon. This is a story of how they fight to be together and make a difficult love 'square' work. WARNING *LEMONS* AND *Language* Further description inside.
1. Jacob

***PLEASE READ* *URGENT FOR UNDERSTANDING THE STORY***

**-The story begins at page 300 in New Moon where Jacob first tells Bella about the wolves and she figures the rest out for herself so for the beginning of this story go back and read page 300 to 324 if I get enough request ill post it on here.  
-This is a story where Jacob, Embry and Seth all imprint on Bella they're my favourite characters so I wanted to try a story where they all get a happy ending.  
-Imprinting in this story only takes place when they're in wolf form also I know that Jacob and Embry already seen Bella when they killed Laurent in the meadow but I'm choosing to ignore that because this is the spot I really want to start the story from.  
- In this story Seth has already phased and has joined the pack but not Leah and Harry is still alive.  
- A lot of this chapter is going to be similar to what you read in this part of New Moon buts its just to set the story and the next chapter is going to be a heap better so stick with me **

_Page 324- New Moon_

_One second it was Jacob diving through the air, then there was a russet brown wolf- so enormous that I couldn't make sense of its mass somehow fitting inside Jacob.  
_**Bella's POV  
**The wolf was beautiful, I should have been more afraid, but I wasn't I knew this wolf wouldn't hurt me; it was Jacob.  
I let out a gasp as the deep silver colour wolf – Paul snapped at Jacobs throat, Jacob nudged his shoulder into Paul's chest and turned to look at me his eyes looking deep into mine, I felt a deep pull in my chest a yearning of sorts to go to Jacob and in that one look everything I ever felt towards him came to the front of my mind and I realised I love Jacob and then everything stopped. Paul stopped trying to attack Jacob and Jacob turned his body fully around so it was facing me everyone was silent and it was eerily so after the snarls of the wolves only moments before

"Jacob?" I asked and the wolf continued to look at me I turned my head towards Jared, Sam, Embry and Seth in question, who all stared back at me

"Did he just?" Seth asked looking towards Sam who nodded

"I think so" Sam replied

"What's going on?" I asked

"Take her to Emily's ask her to explain to Bella, we'll meet you there, Jared you're with us" Sam said and Jacob let out a whine

"Is he okay?" I asked Embry as Jared jogged towards the forest which I assumed was to also phase into a giant wolf

"He'll be fine Bells, common we gotta go" Embry said placing a hand in the middle of my back and nudging me towards my car Jacob growled low in his chest making Embry removed his hand quickly

"Jacob let's go" Sam yelled over his shoulder as he jogged towards the forest where Paul was quickly disappearing Jacob didn't look like he was moving anytime soon and my heart ached for him _what the hell is going on? _"NOW JACOB!" Sam yelled back in a stern voice and I felt Embry who was still by my side wince at it Jacob finally turned around and followed Sam into the forest. I turned to look at Embry

"What's happening Embry?" I asked

"Ahh, I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you Bella you should just wait till we get to Emily's" Embry said

"Who's Emily?" I asked

"She's my cousin," said the other guy which I guessed was Seth he wasn't as tall as the others or as big but he was still far bigger than I was, he had a contagious smile and sparkling eyes and I liked him right away "I'm Seth by the way" he said sticking his hand out for me to shake

"Bella," I said as I took his hand in mine his huge hand swallowed mine and I marvelled at the skin tone difference and couldn't help but think that they looked good together

"I know Jacob thinks about you a lot" Seth said winking at me and I laughed while Seth and I had been introducing ourselves Embry had gone into the forest and had joined us again with two pairs of cut offs and shoes

"Come on we should go" Embry said I nodded

"You should probably drive Embry, you know the way to Emily's" Seth replied "If that's okay with you of course Bella"

"Sure" I said shrugging "Keys are in the ignition" Seth winked at me again and I smiled back as he opened my door for me I climbed in and he pushed it closed behind me Embry climbed into the driver's seat and Seth climbed into the bed of the truck, Embry started the car and did a full u-turn so we were headed back towards La Push

"Emily's Sam's girlfriend- well fiancé now, try not to stare at her it really bugs Sam" Embry said

"Why would I stare?" I asked

"Sometimes being around us is dangerous Bella, Emily had to learn that the hard way" Embry explained

"Yeah Jacob said something like that" Embry nodded as we turned down a dirt road just before town, at the end of the road was an old cottage like house with yellow and white carnations and daisy's out the front, it was the kind of house that felt like home to everybody as soon as we pulled up Seth jumped out of the back and pulled my door open for me I blushed and smiled at him before following him and Embry into the house without knocking

"You boys hungry?" A girl with her back to us asked before turning to face us and now I understood why Embry had told me not to stare the girl had three large scars that ran the length of the left side of her face and continued down her arm and finished on the back of her left hand I quickly averted my eyes to the muffins she held her in her hands they smelt amazing.

"Who's this?" Emily asked with a pleasant polite smile

"Bella Swan of course" Seth said kissing Emily's cheek and I blushed as realisation came over her face "Who else?" and I had the feeling I had been the topic of conversation more than once

"Ahh Jacob, I knew he'd find a way" Emily said then placing the muffins down she pulled me into a hug "I'm Emily, It's nice to finally meet you Bella"

"It's nice to meet you too" I replied

"Where's Sam and the others?"

"erm well" Embry started to say before he leant over and whispered something in Emily's ear I watched Emily's face and her non ruined side looked surprised and shocked, "Sam hoped you'd explain to her" Embry said louder

"Of course" Emily said she picked up two muffins "Bella, would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked I hesitated I really wanted to wait for Jacob

"uh, I was hoping I could wait for Jake" I said

"he'll be a while Bella, please?" Emily said I shrugged okay , Emily passed me one of the muffins "here try one of these the boys love them, speaking of make sure you leave some for your brothers" Emily said turning to Seth and Embry who had devoured 5 muffins already each

"Sure Sure Em" Seth said Emily rolled her eyes at him then took my spare hand and led me out the back door.

Emily's back yard was huge with several well-kept garden beds and towards the back was a large piling of branches and other pieces of wood which looked like the makings of a bonfire Emily led me leisurely around the garden beds and we sat on a bench not too far from the house,

"Embry and Seth won't be able to hear us from here, that's why Sam set this bench down in this spot because he knows it's just far enough away from the house that if I ever want to have private conversations this is where I should come." Emily explained to me

"They can really hear that well?" I asked

"Better than you would think same goes with their sight and smell, when they become wolves everything is enhanced their emotions, sight, smell, and hearing. That's why they phase when they're mad and why it's easier to make them angry." Emily explained I nodded feeling a little light headed it was so much to take in, first this morning seeing Jacob 'phase' and finally working out what they are and now all of this with Emily

"Bella, I know you've had a very over whelming day and I understand better than anyone what it's like to find out about the pack for the first time and I hate to drop this on you as well right now but it's really important that you know"

"Know what?" I asked and my heart rate sped up a little _what else was there?_

"Bella has Jacob had the chance to mention Imprinting yet?" Emily asked I shook my head no, I had never heard of it "This is going to sound crazy but I'm begging you to hear me out okay?" Emily almost begged

"Emily after the morning I've had nothing could sound crazy"

"You'd be surprised" she muttered "Bella, Imprinting is when a wolf finds their 'soul mate' if you will ; they find their other half, and it's for life. The wolf becomes whatever she needs them to be, whether it's a protector or a lover, or a friend. Imprinting can only happen when the boys are in their wolf form and they make eye contact with the girl that supposed to be their imprint"

"like love at first sight?" I asked confused but enrapt in Emily's explanation it sounded like something out of a romance novel

"Exactly, Sam imprinted on me just over a year ago now when I was camping in the woods with my cousin Leah- Seth's sister and Sam was running around out there I came face to face with him I was scared out of my wits but then he phased back and I just knew. I had heard the legends but never in a million years would I have believed they were true." I smiled at her story and Emily smiled back and then looked meaningfully into my eyes as she said the next part "I felt this tug in my chest when I looked at him and I immediately fell in love, Sam was my everything" and my mind flashed back to when Jacob had looked me in the eye after he phased and then all the pieces started to come together

"Emily why are you telling me this" I asked feeling overwhelmed and I could feel the tears starting to come Emily gave me another meaningful look and place both of our muffins down on the bench between us and took both of my hands in hers

"Bella, you know why I'm telling you this. You can feel it can't you?" Emily said and I pulled one of my hands from hers and placed it over my chest where the slight tug was coming from

"Jacob?" I asked and Emily smiled as my tears started to fall- this is what I'd been waiting for, this was it I kept trying to make myself be more than his friend and break the control that Edward had over me and now I felt that shift in me I needed Jacob and more then that I loved him.

"what does all this mean Emily? How?" I asked overwhelmed

"how do they phase? Its magic Bella just like them and honey it means that you just found your soul mate the one person who's going to love you for the rest of your life no matter what" Emily said pulling me into a hug "plus it basically means were sisters now" Emily laughed and I joined her wiping my eyes, "Come on they're back I can fell Sam's getting anxious"

"You can feel him? Like his emotions?" I asked her surprised and picking up my muffin again nibbling at it as we stood up and walked back towards the house

"Sometimes, I can feel when he's close though you'll learn to feel when Jacob's close as well" I just nodded in acknowledgment feeling nervous the closer I got, a million thoughts ran through my head like how Jacob was feeling about all this and if we'd be okay, what would I tell Charlie? All of those thoughts stopped though when Emily opened the back door and I made eye contact with Jacob over Emily's head he was leaning against the bench shirt less and grinning at me but I could see the worried look in his eyes.

_**Author's Note;  
Sooo.  
First Chapter down that was all the boring stuff I promise the next one will be much better!  
Please review and let me know if I should keep writing.  
Always  
Jaymie.**_


	2. Embry and Seth

_**Hey guys in this chapter you'll read a little bit from Embry's POV  
Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Bella's POV**

"Jake, want to take a walk?" I asked him he nodded and pushed himself up off the bench and followed me back outside, Seth and Embry also followed but after a smile at me they jogged off into the forest which backed onto Emily and Sam's property

"Where are they going?" I asked Jake as we stood on the decking

"they're on patrol, they just run circles of the reservation and let us know if vampire are near" Jake explained to me

"Oh" I said as if it were the easiest explanation in the world

"So, the imprint?" Jacob said as we began to walk "Bella I just wanted to let you know, I'm not sure if Emily told you but you can ignore the imprint- if you want you don't have to except it; yes it would be really hard on me but I'd get over it eventually I'm sure" Jacob said and I stopped walking and looked up into his eyes and seen the sadness there after he said it I took both of Jacobs hands in mine and he looked surprised

"I love you Jacob Black" I said and reached up to cup his face Jacob breathed out a sigh his breath washed over my face as he closed his eyes as if savouring the words

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that and truly mean it?" he opened his eyes and looked deep into mine and I felt the tug in my chest that was our imprint and before I knew what was happening Jacob was bringing his lips down to meet mine and I stood on my tip toes and met him half way when our lips met a surge ran through my body, though it was brief kiss it made my heart race and my toes curl, it was the best first kiss I'd ever had.

"I love you so much Bells" Jake said and hugged me to his chest "however, we should really get back I still need to tell the others about what the red haired leech is after and we need to plan"

"Yeah okay," I sighed and pulled away Jacob took my hand as we walked back towards the house but when we got back to the door I couldn't go in "Actually do you mind if I wait out here? I don't want to have to talk about the vampires again." I asked him Jacob looked concerned but nodded his head anyway

"Yeah okay, stay on the decking though? I don't want to be too far away from you" Jacob said "Seth and Embry are just inside the tree line so don't be afraid" I nodded and sat in an arm chair that Emily had out on her decking while Jacob went inside the house I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to breath easily I couldn't believe everything that had happened over this morning I was brought out of my thoughts by the snapping of twigs to my left and I got a fright when I looked over to see a tan colour smallish wolf standing by some trees "Embry?" I guessed the wolf tilted his head to the side and just stared at me and whined "Seth?" I smiled as the wolf nodded his head it looked a tad ridiculous for a wolf to behave like that I slid off the seat and onto the decking and sat at the edge so that my feet dangled over the side and Seth moved further out of the woods till he stood only a couple of metres away, "It's so freaky to know you're inside there" I said feeling kind of foolish because I was talking to a wolf Seth let out a bark which I supposed would have been a laugh had he been human and I laughed as well in doing so I lost my balance slid off the edge of the decking and landed awkwardly on my feet almost rolling my ankle Seth whined in what I was sure was concerned and ducked his head down so he could see my face I looked up and met his eye and then BAM out of no where I felt an electric shock run through me and a slight tug at my chest the same that I had felt with Jacob but with Jake it felt like my chest was swelling with Seth it was like a pure shock

"What the hell?!" I asked out loud Seth just stared back at me dumb struck I heard the back door open with a bang and then Jacob, Sam and the others were out on the decking staring down at Seth and I, "Jake, I- I – think Seth ahm" I couldn't get words out I just looked between Jacob and Seth

"Sam can this happen?" Jacob asked

"I- I'm not sure, I read one story about it in one of your great great grandfathers journals but I wasn't sure if it could actually happen" Sam explained looking thoughtful as he ran his hand over his face I stared blankly at both Jacob and Sam not sure what to make of all this two wolves had imprinted on me, I had two soul mates?

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around to see Embry had wandered out of the forest.

**Embry's POV**

I had watched Seth's imprint through his eyes and was immediately jealous Bella was perfect, she was the girlfriend that every guy wanted beautiful, smart, funny even when she was trying to be. I had always had a crush on her ever since she started hanging out in Jake's shed when they were working on their bikes – oh yeah did I mention she likes to ride motorcycles she's so hot. I decided if the others were outside I may as well go and join the party I came out of the forest and Sam gave me a warning look probably to be more careful about Bella I ignored him I was in complete control. Bella noticed me then and turned to look at me, she looked me over 'admiring' me I'd like to think and she followed the white patch of fur from my chest up to my neck and I let my mouth fall open in a wolfy grin I was lowering my head to look less intimidating to her when Bella looked up and caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat and a shiver ran through me, nothing else mattered; not the pack; not my Mom not even me all that mattered was Bella, protecting her and loving her she was my entire world now. Bella's perfectly pink lips parted and I heard her suck in a breath we were standing so close together now, I'm not sure who moved closer her or I but what she did next surprised both of us she lifted her hand and placed it on the side of my muzzle I let out a sigh it felt so good to have her touch me.

"Bella, you should step away now" Sam said from the porch I looked up and seen them all standing tensely waiting to intervene should I hurt her and I growled at him Bella looked surprised at the sound but she smiled anyway and dropped her hand from my face

"Go change back?" She asked I nodded my head and turned and ran back into the forest to where I left my clothes Seth was waiting there in human form but I know he'd seen when I imprinted on Bella I quickly willed myself to change back and pulled my cut offs on

"Wow." I breathed out itching to get back

"I know" Seth replied "But how?"

"I'm have no idea I don't even think Sam does" I replied bouncing on my feet agitated I looked over and noticed Seth doing the same but before we could leave I heard someone coming through the woods towards us I sniffed the air and smelt Jacobs scent he appeared in the slight clearing where Seth and I were standing

"Jake I'm so sorry I had no idea that would happen, I know you've been waiting for this since you phased and a shot with her since you've known her" I rushed out Jake just held his hand up

"It's okay, it's not like any of us could control it. The real question is how are we going to handle this?" Jake asked

"Look, I don't know If it's just me but I don't even feel slightly jealous of either of you, I understand that Bella's not just mine but she's yours as well it's almost like my wolf is willing to share because its you; my brothers who I know would never hurt her" Seth said

"I feel the same" Jacob said and they both looked expectedly at me I took a moment to think about it when I imprinted I didn't feel angry or even jealously towards Jacob or Seth, it's like my wolf knew she wasn't only meant for me

"Same goes with me I don't really get why, I mean Jared and Sam would go crazy if any of us even look at Kim and Emily as more than friends" I replied they both nodded

"Sam's calling a council meeting, we all have to be there and Bella it's in an hour Seth you should go talk to your Dad so the first time he finds out that his son imprinted he isn't being told by Sam I'm going to go do the same with my Dad" Jacob explained I nodded

"So I guess you'll get Bella all to yourself for a while Embry" Seth said with a strange look on his face and I felt a big stupid grin spread across my face

"Guess so, come-on let's get back" I said and I don't think I'd ever seen Jacob or Seth move so fast in the human forms before as we hurried back out of the woods desperate to get back to Bella.

_**Okay there you go Chapter 2!  
I don't know if this is any good!  
Please let me know what you think about Seth and Embry's imprints!  
Next up each of the guys will get some one on one time with Bella.**_


	3. A wolf's nest

_**Hey guys!  
All I can say is Wow!  
I'm really overwhelmed with the response I got to this story so here's the next chapter.  
Also anything in **__italics __**is taking place inside the characters head- Their thoughts if you will.  
Enjoy, Jaymie.**_

**Embry's POV **

We left the forest and arrived in Emily's back yard Bella and Emily both sat on the edge of the decking their feet dangling, Emily had an arm around her shoulders and I couldn't quiet catch what they were saying but Emily was talking in soothing tones Bella looked up at us and a smile immediately lit up her face  
_The imprints effecting her as well, _I thought to myself Jacob walked right up to Bella and gently lifted her off the decking and when her feet touched the ground he pulled her too him, Emily quickly stood up and hurried inside, I watched in fascination at their interaction I wanted to go to her as well but didn't want to freak her out.  
Seth however walked up to her side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder and Bella looked up not seeming freaked out but rather she looked cherished I hung back and shoved my hands in my pockets letting them have their time with her as I would have her all to myself after I left

"Bella, Jake and I have to go and see our Dad's before the council meeting but we'll meet you there. I'll save you a seat" Seth explained with one of his classic Seth winks "Embry's going to stay with you though so it'll all be okay" Bella looked through the gap between Seth and Jake at me and gave me warm smile before looking back to Seth and nodding

"Yeah okay," She said Jake still had his arm wrapped around her and he moved to move a hand behind Bella's head and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"See you later honey," Jake said

"Bye Jake" Bella said and Jake walked back into the woods but I could hear him waiting just inside the tree line for Seth

"I'll see you in an hour" Seth said brushing a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear Bella nodded enthusiastically Seth turned to leave but Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him back she blushed but still stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Seth's cheek, Seth grinned like he had won the lotto and tweaked her nose before heading off into the woods after Jacob before turning to me.

"So I guess it's just you and me" I said to Bella walking over to her Bella blushed though she smiled at me "want to see something cool?" I asked

"I'd love to" Bella said I lead the way through the garden both of us in mutual easy silence

"Emily grew up here this used to be her parent's house, but when Emily got old enough and her sister had left home her parents wanted something smaller and something closer to the res so they gave the house to Emily," I explained

"That's pretty nice of them to just give it to her" Bella replied looking up at me from under her lashes

"Yeah I think they always knew she'd get married , I bet they didn't think it'd be to a 7 foot werewolf however" I said to her and Bella laughed as I lead her around behind the shed that stood at the back of the yard and down a slight slope which at the bottom was a creek but that wasn't where we were going just before the creek hidden amongst other trees was a massive oak tree and built into it was a three story high tree house

"Whoa, this is definitely the most amazing tree house I've ever seen" Bella said awe in her voice

"I told you it was cool" I said looking up at it as well

"Can we go up?" She asked

"Sure, Paul and Jared were up there last week and if it can hold both of them it'll definitely be able to hold us" I said glad that she had liked it, I lead her over to the ladder on the way over she tripped twice and both times I had caught her under the elbow laughing

"Maybe we shouldn't go up, I don't think Jake and Seth would appreciate me killing our imprint in the first few hours" I said and she blushed

"Yeah, the imprint. How do you feel about it? Because I'm kind of freaking out" Bella said climbing the first few rungs of the ladder and stepping up onto the first platform I followed her quickly the second story had once had a ladder but I'm pretty sure it had gotten blown away in a storm or something because only the top half remained

"Here let me" I said raising my eyebrows in questions as I put my hands on her waist to lift her she nodded and I lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the next floor before pulling myself up "Well to be honest Bella, I had always kind of had a crush on you so this had kind of worked out pretty well for me" I said with a chuckle, she laughed as well rolling her eyes at me which was so incredibly sexy I could have taken her right there

"You so did not have a crush on me" Bella said

"I so did, you have no idea everyday when you left Jakes I used to go over and bug him for information about you" I said and I could feel myself blushing but my skin was so dark I doubted she'd be able to tell

"really?" Bella asked looking at her feet and blushing

"Really." I said and walked over to her taking her hand in mine she looked down at where our hands were joined and squeezed mine in response I tugged her behind me up the easy stairs which brought us up to the top floor Bella let out a gasp at the view this tree was quiet tall compared to the rest of them and from this height we were able to see the ocean

"I can see why they built this here, It's so beautiful" Bella said huddling into my side to hide from the wind

"Yeah it is," I said though not taking my eyes off her, Bella looked up at me and noticed my staring and blushed though she squeezed our still joint hands

"So do you want to tell me what's got you freaked out, with us I mean?" I asked her as I leaned against the tree trunk that ran through the centre of the platform,

" There's nothing really specific it's just, I know Jacob we've spent basically everyday together this year, and I know you because we've spent so much time together as well but until today I had never really thought romantically about either of you but now; I'm falling in love with you and even though I only met Seth today I already feel such a connection to him" Bella explained to me blushing and avoiding looking at me, I felt my heart skip a beat when she said the falling in love with me part

"And what about any of that would be bad?" I asked pushing myself off the tree and walking back over to her taking her hand in mine again

"it's just all happening so fast" Bella said

"That's the imprint Bells, it's supposed to be fast and intense" I explained cupping her face and making her look up at me "But don't worry Jacob, Seth and I won't pressure you we'll take all of this slow, get to know each other more and the rest of stuff can wait" I said feeling that her real fear was the physical side of things

"Other stuff?" Bella asked

"Other stuff." I said not wanting to explain and scare her off Bella looked into my eyes and I felt the imprint stronger than ever tug between us

"Like this kind of stuff?" Bella asked with a husky voice I almost didn't recognise then she stood on her tip toes and closed her eyes my heart jumped and I leaned down to meet her in our first kiss her hands linked in my hair and she deepened the kiss I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her body close to mine and it felt amazing, her waits fit my hands perfectly and her body was the exact size to meld against mine; she was perfect

"EMBRY?!" I heard Sam yell probably from the house "Time to go!" he called out again I pulled away from Bella and rested my forehead against hers both of us breathing heavily

"We have to go, Sam's hollering at us" I said to her before placing one more gentle kiss on her lips

"I didn't hear anything" she said I grinned before pulling back and tapping my ear

"Wolf hearing" I said and she giggled "come on lets go we don't want the big bad wolf to blow our house down" I said and she laughed again.  
Bella and I climbed down from the tree house and walked back to the house hand in hand talking casually the whole way I loved the sound of her laugh.

"There you two are we were starting to wonder if you'd fallen into the creek" Emily said with a warm smile at Bella as we walked in the back door glancing approvingly of our joined hands

"We were in the tree house" Bella said blushing

"What is it with you boys and that tree house" Sam asked me as he walked into the kitchen I just shrugged,

"Well I guess you can make a wolf out of a boy but you cant take the boy out of the wolf" Sam said making me sound like a child I glared at him and Bella and Emily laughed

"Come on we need to get going" Emily said grabbing some food baskets off the table which I'm sure was filled with food for the meeting "Bella you can ride with me in my car and the boys can run" Emily said Bella smiled and nodded letting go of my hand to help Emily with the food

I followed her out to the car opening the passenger side door for her

"I'll see you in 5" I said

"It's a race" She said and then surprised me by standing up on her tip-toes to press her lips to mine

"Oh you're on Swan" I said and jogged towards the forest hearing her giggles from behind me as she climbed into the car,

I phased inside the tree line as Emily's car drove out her driveway and caught up with Sam who was a little way ahead,

"Everything okay?" He asked through his thoughts

"Everything's great, a little bit strange but great" I said to him through my thoughts

"yeah well hopefully we'll get some answers tonight to how the hell this happened" Sam replied

"I don't know how or why but I'm already glad that it did" I said back and truly meant it and ran a bit faster to make sure I was waiting when Bella arrived.

_**There we go Chapter 3!  
Please let me know what you thought  
Next up Bella and Seth will get some one-on-one time!  
Always Jaymie.**_


	4. Meeting

_**Hey Guys,  
Heres chapter 4!  
Before you begin I just wanted to clear up the ages on the characters,  
Bella-19  
Embry and Jacob- 17 almost 18  
Seth- 15 almost 16  
I know that in New Moon Bella was still at school but this is my story so I'm going to have her finished high school though all the boys are still in school. **_

**Bella's POV **

By the time Emily and I arrived at the council hall which was just an old portable building Embry was leaning against the outside railing we parked and he strolled over to the car opening my door for me,

"Took your time, I've been waiting" Embry said taking the plate that I was holding in my hands from me and with his free hand he held mine

"Har-har, well you can run through the woods we had to take the long way round" I said nudging him with my shoulder but smiling, comforted by how easy it was being with Embry,

"Excuse, excuse" I rolled my eyes at him as I let him lead me into the hall which had a high ceiling at the front was and elevated platform tables and chairs which faced the audience which I assumed was where Elders sat, Billy was already seated at the front with another man and they were deep in conversation and I could see Jacob and Seth already here by the front laughing with another older man and woman though their eyes were on me as soon as I had walked in, I looked down and blushed

Embry sat the plate on the table at the back of the room Emily followed us in and placed more food on the tables and was followed my Jared and Paul who brought more food in

"Who's that with Billy?" I asked Embry

"That's Old Quil Atera, he's young Quil's grandfather he's on the Elders council" Embry explained

"Is Quil part of the pack as well?" I asked even though I hadn't seen him around at all today Embry's face darkened and I saw sadness in his eyes

"No, well not yet. He's starting to show signs of phasing we've been keeping an eye on him, but like you and Jake we can't let him in on the secret in case he doesn't phase so he's just going to keep on acting like he hates us and we have to keep ignoring him" Embry explained to me and I could see he was upset at the thought of hurting his friend.

"I'm sorry Em" I said and wrapped my arms around his large frame burying my face in his chest he wrapped his arms around me as well holding me tightly

"Me too, come on the boys are about to come running over here any second I think I've had you to myself too long" Embry said and took my hand again as we made our way towards Seth and Jacobs who's faces showed relief

"Who are the older couple?" I whispered to Embry

"Seth's parents" Embry whispered back and I blanched at him, Seth had been my imprint all of 5 minutes and I hadn't really had the chance to talk to him and I was already meeting his parents, by now we were already at the group and they all turned to look at Embry and I,

"um Hi," I said nervously Jacob and Seth laughed as Jacob pulled me from Embry's side into his arms for a quick hug and Seth wrapped and arm around my waist as I stood between them

"Bella, its good to see you again" Seth's dad said I looked at him questioningly _I've met him before? _Harry laughed at my confused expression

"I'm very good friends with Charlie, you used to come fishing with us when you were a little girl" Harry explained

"Harry, the poor girl wouldn't remember us she couldn't have been any older than 7 or 8 when she stopped coming down to the reservation" Sue said scolding her husband and smiling warmly at me "I'm Sue dear, and this is Harry" Sue said and I smiled back at her

"It's nice to see you again, I'm sorry I don't really remember much" I said

"That's fine we wouldn't expect you too, why don't you _Four _take a seat It's almost time to start" Sue said and indicated to the front row of seats, I nodded and tugged on Seth's hand so that we could all sit.

As the four of us sat, me wedged between Jacob and Seth and Embry to Seth's right the rest of the pack joined us Sam sitting to Jacobs' right so he was front and centre in front of the elders, Paul and Jared sat behind us in the second row and behind them in the third sat Sue and Emily whilst harry made his way up to the platform and sat beside Billy and Old Quil.

When we had all settled Billy cleared his throat and then with a voice of authority he began

"We all know why we're here, I will admit whilst this imprint is strange and heard of only once in our history and certainly never with a pale face-" At the mention of 'pale face' Jacob, Embry and Seth all let out a low protective growl until Sam snapped at them

"Enough!" in his alpha voice the boys all glared towards Sam but I just sent Billy a warm smile and squeezed Jacobs knee and Seth's hand which still held mine

"Its fine" I whispered to them they stayed tense but Jacob nodded at Billy to continue

"I meant no offense as I was saying, its extremely rare but I take it that the imprint was not unwelcome?" Billy asked looking in our direction

"No, we're all very accepting of the imprint" Jacob said speaking for all of us we all nodded in agreement

"Okay, well then I guess there's not much to say here other than congratulations. I'm sure that your relationship is going to take a lot of work on all your parts but I believe if anyone could make it work it would be you four," Billy continued

"Though we have to ask because this type of imprint is so rare we ask that you all keep a journal and be subjected to the councils questioning once a month. I know it may feel like a violation of privacy but if this situation was to ever occur again with future wolves it would be important that we could provide them the necessary information" Old Quil added and the other two elders nodded, the boys looked at me gauging my reaction I shrugged in response

"Okay," Jacob said once again talking for all of us

"Isabella, we understand how difficult this may be for you I hope you understand the importance of keeping the tribes secret safe and we ask that you would do your best to familiarise yourself with our customs and laws, you are now by association with 3 of our tribes protectors a member of our tribe, welcome" Harry's voice contributed as he looked me in the eye I shrunk into Jacob's side

"I'll guard the secret with my life, thankyou" I said in the loudest voice I could muster, The elders nodded

"Very well the meeting is closed we ask that you _four _come to us with any problems you face and know you have the support of the tribe" Billy said in his solemn voice as he eyed the four of us, everyone who had sat silently through the meeting began to talk amongst themselves and stood up out of their chairs Sam moved from where he was sitting and stood up on the plat form talking to the elders about something, while both Jacob and Seth turned to me

"You okay?" Seth asked

"Yeah that was probably a tad intense" Jacob said rubbing my shoulder soothingly

"Just a tad" I joked, Seth took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze,

"You hungry?" Embry asking standing in front of us, I shook my head

"No but I could use a drink and you three must be starving by now" I said smiling warmly at them as we all stood my hand still clasp in Seth's and for me it didn't feel new or awkward like it should have it felt familiar and safe and even though I knew our relationship was moving so fast I couldn't help but notice it felt so right.

Seth let go of my hand when we reached the food table and poured me a glass of water

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" He said with a wink I watched interested as Jacob, Embry and Seth crammed as much food onto their plates as possible shoving each other and joking with Paul and Jared I was standing by the end of the table fascinated when Billy wheeled over beside me

"If you wanted food I'm afraid its probably too late" I said to Billy he chuckled

"I've learnt to be quick living with Jacob when he's phased I had Emily set me aside a plate earlier" Billy explained "speaking of food I spoke to Charlie and invited him over for pizza tonight and to watch the game, you're more than welcome to invite Seth and Embry to join us" Billy said

"Thanks I really appreciate that Billy, and thanks with your help with all of this I feel like I'm kind of losing my mind" I said to him

"It's a hard thing to get your mind around knowing that great beast exist inside of them" Billy said nodding his head in the direction of the wolves who were now sitting in a circle with Sam, Emily, Harry, Sue and old Quil

"Yeah it's pretty amazing" I said catching Seth's eye as he glanced up at me I blushed and looked back to Billy

"Come, I think my son may eat me if I don't get you back to him" Billy said laughing and giving my hand a squeeze as he rolled passed parking his chair beside Old Quil and accepting his plate off Emily I walked over and took the only available seat between Sue and Jacob

"Here" Jacob said plucking a savoury bacon muffin off Embry's plate and passing it to me, Embry turned from his conversation with Jared about to protest but when he seen the muffin in my hand he just smiled

"Good you should eat more" he said smiling and turned back to continue talking to Jared

"If that had been anyone else he would have ripped their arm off" Jacob said laughing to himself as he crammed a sandwich into his mouth, I just rolled my eyes at him and started nibbling on my muffin admittedly feeling a little hungry.

"So Bella your finished school?" Sue asked turning to me I quickly swallowed

"Yeah, almost two weeks ago now" I explained

"what's your plans for next year?" Sue asked

"I was thinking Washington State" I said meekly as I continued to nibble my muffin

"That's a long way away" Sue commented raising her eyebrows and I looked up to notice that Seth was watching me intently across the circle ignoring whatever Paul was saying to him

"yeah that was the plan, but now I'm not so sure" I said eyeing Seth's face as it looked slightly relieved "I mean I can't just pack up and leave anymore, with all of this" I said waving my free hand around the circle Sue nodded

"I'm sure your Dad would be happy to have you stay as well" Sue said seeming to relax a little as well knowing I wasn't exactly planning on leaving, I nodded "You and Charlie should come around for dinner one night next week, I'll make his favourite"

"That'd be nice, Thankyou" I said

"You're welcome." Sue said and the stood up and went to help Emily with the cleaning up her seat was quickly replaced by Seth.

"Hey you want to take a walk with me?" Seth asked

"Sure, where to?" I asked letting him link his fingers with mine

"Well were not far from first beach?"

"It's a little cold" I said screwing my face up,

"Don't worry I'll keep you warm" Seth said with a classic wink making me giggle

"Well in that case" I said getting to my feet and tugging him after me "Jake were going to take a walk" I said to Jacob

"Sure, sure meet back at my place when you're done I'll go back to Sam and Emily's and get your truck" Jacob said

"You'll let Embry know?" I asked not wanting to interrupt his conversation he was now having with old Quil

Jake nodded and gave me and absent wave, Seth and I quickly said our goodbyes to everyone before ducking out the side door of the hall.

_**There we are guys chapter 4!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please Please review : )**_


	5. Table Manners

**Chapter 5!  
Enjoy!**

Seth and I walked hand in hand to first beach talking easily the whole way,

"So you've always lived in La Push?" I asked as Seth absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of my knuckles, Seth nodded

"My entire life, my Moms from the Makah reservation not far from here so we used to go back there a lot but not so much anymore"

"Why's that?" I asked pausing to pick up a shell with one hand inspecting it before letting it fall back to the sand

"My Dad's health isn't what it used to be so nowadays its easier just to stay home, my family visit all the time though their coming down in a few weeks actually" Seth explained

"Just a visit?" I asked absently

"yeah, well sort of its kinda my sixteenth birthday" I froze in my tracks dropping Seths hand _OH MY GOD HE'S ONLY 15!_

"What?!" I asked startled

"Yeah, I was wondering how to tell you. Physically I'm like 23 or something but really I'm 15" Seth said looking disappointedly at his hand that I had just dropped so I quickly took it back in mine again

"Your 15?" I asked tugging gently on his hand so he looked me in the eye, shyly he nodded

"jesus Seth, is this even legal?" I ask indicating between us

"This? You mean holding hands?" Seth ask some of his cheekiness returning to his expression

"You know what I mean Seth" I said running my free hand through my hair

"Bells, things work differently on the reservation; Here age is just a number especially for the wolves I mean we technically don't age and physically my bodies older than yours so I really don't think we have much to worry about" Seth said and I just stared at my feet Seth gently cupped it so I looked into his eyes "Besides this is Washington the age of consents 16 so we only have a few weeks left, not that you know- I expect anything from you. I'm just saying that in four weeks there won't be any legal issues" Seth rambled on

"Seth" I said reaching up and putting my finger to his lips to silence him "Okay, it's fine you just surprised me is all you look so much older I just assumed you were more Jacob and Embry's age" I said and truly meant it, four weeks all of a sudden felt like a very long time considering the things I was feeling for Seth after only four hours.

"Yeah it's a wolf thing" Seth said pulling me in for a hug I tucked my arms in between our bodies to keep them warm and out of the wind that was rolling off the ocean,

"So are you having a party for your sweet sixteen?" I asked laying my head against his chest and looking out across the ocean Seth groaned

"Yeah, my Moms planned this whole big thing practically the entire reservation is invited" Seth said and made it sound as if he were having teeth pulled

"So do I get an invite?" I asked grinning up at him, Seth laughed

"You Bella Swan are officially invited to my sweet sixteen in fact you can even have VIP status" Seth replied making me giggle

"You know that's my favourite sound in the entire world" Seth said tucking my hair behind one ear as I looked up at him, I blushed

"So what does VIP status entitle me to?" I asked changing the subject

"Well, previously I had a no girls allowed sign on my bedroom door but you of course will be the exception and as part of the package you get a superhot wolf boyfriend and unlimited free kisses" Seth said flirtatiously bending to rest his forehead against mine

"Is there a cooling off period or could I invest in one of those kisses now?" I asked shyly blushing

"For you beautiful Bella you can have more than one" Seth said as he moved forward meeting me half way in a kiss, his lips moved gently and hesitantly against mine and I linked my hands in his hair and he joined his hands behind my lower back eventually we both pulled away breathless

"That was my first kiss," Seth admitted

"Really?" I asked majorly surprised for the second time in our conversation Seth nodded a deep blush spreading across his face

"Don't be embarrassed Seth, I think its sweet that I was your first" I said

"And my last" Seth said nuzzling my neck.

When it started to get dark Seth and I made our way to the blacks place which was easy walking distance from first beach if we cut through the wood, we were on a narrow path when some huge caught my eye in my peripheral and I quickly turn my head to see the end of a bushy brown tail my heart sped up as my mind went straight to bear

"Whoa, Bells calm down its just Jared" Seth said sensing my distress

"Jared?" I asked looking sceptical at Seth

"Yeah, he's patrolling he was probably just letting me know he's close by" Seth explained

"I thought it was a bear, you guys are so big" I admitted

"yeah that's usually what people report if they happen to catch a glance of us somehow" Seth wrapped an arm around my shoulders "I don't know why you freaked out, do you honestly think I'd let a grizzly eat you?" Seth asked chuckling a bit to himself

"You could take down a grizzly?" I asked sceptically he rolled his eyes

"Easily, come on Bells give us some credit were the top of the food chain we have the most intelligent minds on the planet and as an added bonus were given bodies made to kill just about anything"

"anything?" I asked my mind going straight to vampires

"Anything." He confirmed pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

When Seth and I reached Jacobs Charlie hadn't arrived yet Seth barged in the back door without knocking and I followed more slowly so as not to trip on the raised threshold and was quickly blindsided by Jacob in a hug

"Bells, I missed you" Jake said letting go of me enough so I could look up at him

"Missed you too" I said and followed him into the lounge where I collapsed in the centre of the sofa

"Tired?" Jake asked as he made himself comfortable next to me pulling me against his side while Seth sat on my other side taking my hand in his

"exhausted" I said feeling fully the impact that today had on me

"It's been a pretty big day" Seth commented rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of my knuckles

"Yeah it has," I agreed and snuggled more into Jacobs side resting my head against his chest as his arm went around me

"Why don't you close your eyes for a moment we'll wake you when Charlie's here" Jake said

"Sure sure" I was starting to drift off when I remembered to ask

"Where's Em?" I asked sitting up a little to look at Jake

"He'll be here soon he just had to run home and see his mom, he shouldn't be long" Jacob said and I nestled back into his side and closed my eyes with Seth still running his thumb repeatedly across my knuckles.

"Bella baby wake up" I felt warm breath on my face and a warm body pressed either side of me my eyes fluttered open to see Embry kneeling in front of me

"Em!" I said feeling excited and sitting up and noticing for the first time Seth and Jacob snoring either side of me

"Hey beautiful,"

"When'd you get here?" I asked moving my hand which I had resting on Jacobs chest to take Embry's hand

"Just now, I ran through the woods on my way here Charlies almost here I thought I should wake you I didn't think you'd want him to find you like this" Embry said gesturing to Jacob and Quil

"You thought right" I said with a giggle and moved to the edge of the couch to wrap my arms around his neck "I missed you" I said

"I missed you too," Embry said touching his lips gently to mine and then rested his forehead against mine, I giggled again and Embry gave me a strange look

"I don't think Charlie would appreciate catching me like this either" I explained and pressed my lips to his again feel the familiar tingly feeling I had learnt to associate with Embry

"No I don't think he would, Mr. Call will you please wake up my son" Billy's voice came from the entrance to the living room he looked stern and Embry backed off immediately getting to his feet I felt my face heat up embarrassed my getting caught,

"err ahm sure Billy" Embry stuttered out as Billy nodded and wheeled towards the front door and I heard Charlie's car arrive in the drive way

"Oh god that was embarrassing" I said with a giggled and Embry chuckled as well as he nudged Jacob with his foot

"Black get up!" Embry said and Jacob groaned into consciousness before shifting his position and beginning to fall back asleep again but not without a quick

"Piss off" aimed at Embry who rolled his eyes so I decided to try it my way , I leaned up and placed a small open mouth kiss on Jacobs exposed neck his head quickly snapped back up

"okay, now I'm awake" Jacob grinned down at me and begin to move his head toward me for a kiss

"Sorry Jake, Charlies here" I said ducking out of the way with a laugh Jacob only pouted

"No fair" Embry and I both laughed which woke Seth

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Nothing Honey" I said placing a kiss on his cheek before getting to my feet as I heard Charlie and Billy talking on the porch I moved to the safety of the single recliner out of reach of my imprints Embry sat in the other recliner as Jacob and Seth rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

We all sat around Billy's small kitchen table, I was wedged between Jacob and Embry with Seth sitting beside Charlie who was in depth conversation with Billy, the four of us made easy conversation the boys talked about cars and I mostly ignored them just happy and satisfied to be in their presence it was only when Charlie caught my attention that things began to get a bit _heated. _

"So Bella, what'd you kids get up to today?" Charlie turned in his seat to ask I was about to reply when I felt Jacob's hand on my upper thigh I let out a gasp "You alright Bells?" Charlie asked his brow crinkling completely oblivious to Jacobs thumb drawing patterns on my inner thigh

"Yeah sorry, ah we didn't do much just hung around on the res. Seth and I went to the beach" I explained to Charlie and was sure my face was burning red, I quickly picked up my glass and took a sip of water when I felt Embry's hands slip between my seat and my back where the skin was exposed just above my jeans, I felt the water slip down the wrong way and I chocked, coughing and spluttering Embry's hand moved from my exposed back to pat me on the back

"You sure you're okay Bells?" Embry asked with an innocent expression I glared at him wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve

"I'm fine" I said pushing Jacobs hand off my thigh he just flashed me a grin _well two can play that game _

"Hey Dad, after dinner you should check out the car Jake's building it's coming along great" I said to Charlie who looked surprised that I was even mentioning cars, Jacob shot me a confused look

"I didn't know you were building a car Jake! How long you been at it?" Charlie asked and just as Jacob was about to reply I placed my hand on his very upper thigh,

"Ahm I-" Jacob stammered before giving Charlie some vague answer I zoned out the rest of the conversation as I continued to stroke Jacobs leg as I moved my hand higher and I higher Jacob was tense beside me and I could see him flexing his arm muscles in tension he looked ready to combust I loved how much power I could hold over Jacob, I moved my hand higher when my palm grazed against something hard and bulging _Jacobs erection _

I quickly snatched my hand away blushing, Charlie and Billy had returned to their conversation now and Seth and Embry were talking about something else, Jacob picked up my hand again from where it had been sitting in my lap under the table and continued looking so deep into my eyes that I swore he could see into my soul and he placed my hand back on himself, I let out a small gasp as I let my hand wander his length and both Embry and Seth looked up at me I slowly took my hand back

"Hey Jake, could you help me in the kitchen" I asked innocently as I quickly stood up and gathered everyone's empty plates Jacob nodded and it appeared he had lost his voice as he took the rest of the dishes in one hand shoved his hand into the pocket of his shorts to hide _something _no doubt. Jacob quickly followed me into the kitchen and pushed the door closed behind us and before I had said anything my hands were empty and Jacob had me pressed up against the bench.

**Yep, think I'll leave it there ;)**

**Leave me a review!**


	6. Desperate

**Chapter Six**

Jacob brought his lips down almost violently to mine as one hand clutched my hip the other skimmed down my upper thigh before grasping my knee and hitching it up around his waist and then I felt him, grinding against my centre through our clothe covered bodies I let out a gentle moan as our lips continued to fight for dominance, Eventually I had to pull away to breathe so I pulled away and placed open mouth kisses along his jaw Jacob lifted me under my butt so that I sat on the edge of the bench and I wrapped both legs around his waist and pulled him harder against me, with me on the bench Jacob and I were at eye level which worked out well as he was so damn tall kissing him was beginning to hurt my neck. Jacob brought my lips back to his and brushed his tongue over my lower lips I parted them granting him entrance and I felt his tongue meld against mine, I ran my hands up Jacobs sides and across his back touching anything I could reach and eventually I tangled them in his hair holding his mouth desperately to mine when we stopped to breathe again Jacob stepped out of my reach and ran his hands through his hair looking tormented

"Jake, What's wrong?" I asked panting and wanting him to come back

"Bells, if we don't stop right now were not going to stop at all and somehow I don't think Charlie would appreciate walking in on that" Jacob said taking my hand and tugging me off the bench so that I was standing now I pouted at Jacob disappointed

"When did you get so reasonable Black?" I asked grinning at him as I ran my hand through my hair pulling it up into a bun with the elastic I had on my wrist,

"When I remembered that your dad has a gun" Jacob joked

"It's a good thing you're near invincible isn't it? How do I look?" I asked even though I could feel my face flushed and was sure my lips were swollen

"Beautiful"

"BELLA! What's taking you guys so long in there?!" Charlie called from the dining room

"Coming!" I called back and went to the fridge grabbing the cheesecake Charlie had brought from home out of it and passed 6 small plates to Jacob as well as some forks before leading the way into the dining room.

"So Charlie you pulling the graveyard shift tonight?" Billy asked as we sat all sat chatting after dessert I now sat next to Seth and we had been talking about his dislike for literature at school adni promised to help him.I glanced at the clock seeing that it was just after 9pm _where the hell did the day go?_

"Yep midnight till six AM" Charlie said rubbing his eyes

"Well why doesn't Bells stay here? Jacob can drive her home in the morning. Save you having to worry about her especially with all these people going missing; wouldn't want her to stay home alone now" Billy said and Jacob leaned forward excitedly, Charlie looked a bit surprised at first at Billy's offer but then looked towards me

"Bells?"

"Yeah, sure it sounds great I don't really like being home alone that late anyway" I explained

"Yeah okay, I guess that's fine" Charlie said looking thoughtfully between Jacob and I as if he knew something were going on, "I guess it's time for me to get going anyway I'll walk myself out, Bells I'll see you in the morning" Charlie said getting to his feet and slapping Billy on the back

"Night Dad"

"Boys, Billy enjoy the rest of your night" Charlies said to the rest of them and everyone mumbled their goodbyes.

After Charlie left Seth helped clear the table and we shared a brief kiss at the kitchen sink but nothing too heavy, when we came back to the dining room Billy was wheeling himself towards his room

"I'll leave you kids too it, Goodnight" He called over his shoulder and we all said our goodnights

"Well what do we do now?" I Asked leaning down to wrap my arms around Embry's neck as he was still sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with his back to me I placed a kiss on his ear

"Whatever you want" Embry said taking one of my hands from where it rested on his chest and pressing his lips to it

"or Jared and Paul are having a party at their place?" Jacob said leaning against the table

"Which they specifically said we were not allowed to attend," Seth said rolling his eyes at me

"So basically we should go" Embry said and we all laughed

"I don't know if I'm really dressed for a party" I said

"No problem Rachel and Rebecca have a whole wardrobe of clothes they didn't take with them they should fit"

"You don't think they'd mind me borrowing them?" I asked feeling like I could definitely use a party and after my nap earlier I had plenty of energy

"They probably wouldn't even notice" Jacob said with a shrug

"Cool, Em come help me choose" I said straightening up and tugging on Embry's arm

"They're in the spare room!" Jacob called after us as we walked down the hall.

It turned out that Rachel and Rebecca didn't really leave so many clothes but they did leave a black strapless peplum dress which I could easily match with a pair of turquoise flats which one of the girls had left, Embry did less helping and more cuddling a placing kisses on my neck from behind as I sorted through the clothes

"Alright close your eyes Em so I can change" I said giggling as he placed a light kiss under my ear I stepped away from him and he sat on the edge of the bed and continued to look at me "I'm serious Embry close your eyes or I'll make you go to the party by yourself" I said crossing my arms over my chest he rolled his eyes and then closed them  
"Fine" He sighed

I quickly kicked off my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head and for once was grateful that it was laundry day and I had been forced to wear my most uncomfortable bra and panty set which also happened to be my only matching and most sexy pair I wasn't aware Embry had been watching till I bent over to pick up the dress which had fallen of its hanger and Embry moaned and all at once I was pulled backwards by my hips till I landed roughly in Embry's lap

"Embry what are yo-" I was cut off by his lips on mine before I could start protesting again Embry slipped his tongue into my mouth and his hand wandered up and down my thigh making me moan and I forgot all about protesting but before I could properly respond Embry pushed me off his lap and onto my feet with his eyes squeezed shut as if in pain

"Bella, put on the dress before we both don't make it to the party" That was the second time tonight I had been left hanging and it was all beginning to be very _frustrating, _I had to agree with him though so I quickly pulled the dress on zipping it up at the back but not being able to reach the last few inches so I slipped the shoes on

"Okay you can look now" I said weakly still aroused Embry's eyes flew open and I turned around "Can you get the rest of the zipper" I asked stepping back toward him

"Sur-sure" Embry stuttered his voice raspy he placed an open mouth kiss on my exposed back before zipping the dress up the rest of the way "There you're all good" He said standing up behind me and turning me to face the mirror while he was pressed to my back

"What do you think?" I asked

"Beautiful" Embry said placing a kiss on my bare shoulder

"Well you're biased aren't you?" I said giggling

"We could ask Seth and Jacob?" Embry said I rolled my eyes

"Yeah because they'd be way more unbiased" I said Embry chuckled

"You really don't see how perfect you are" he said as our eyes met in the mirror

"You're pretty great yourself" I said turning in his arms to reach up on my toes and kiss him "We should get going Jacob and Seth will be wondering where we are" I tugged on Embry's hand and led him back into the lounge where Jacob and Seth were lounging Seth and borrowed one of Jacobs button ups and it was slightly big on him but he looked hot, Jacob and Embry were both also wearing tops

"I think I prefer it when you don't wear shirts" I said and they all laughed

"We should get going, we've got a party to crash" Seth said and he stood up from the sofa and took free hand and Embry dropped my other one

"Sure, let's go" I said and Seth lead the way out Jacobs front door.

By the time we reached Jared and Pauls which was not too far from Jacob's I was breathless with laughter after the guys told me about the last time Jared and Paul through a party where, Charlie showed up to break It up and issued Paul a fine for indecent exposure as apparently Paul thought it was okay to answer the door without any clothing on and Jared vomited on the hood of the police car and apparently neither could look Chief Swan in the face after that.

"So let that be a warning Bells, don't drink any of the punch okay? 10 people will have spiked it by now and I'd rather you weren't sick all over me tonight" Embry said brushing my hair out of my face as we stood on Jared and Pauls front nature strip and the music was so loud the lyrics could be heard clearly from outside

"You ready?" Jake asked and I nodded keeping my hand firmly in Seth's as we walked up the front steps

"You know I don't think I've ever used the front door before" Seth said into my ear as Jacob and Embry walked straight in without knocking I hesitated and turned to Seth

"Really?" I asked surprised, Seth shrugged

"The forest backs onto their yard so we usually go through the back doors" Seth explained "Ready?" but before I could answer he tugged me into the house I was nervous to say the least I hadn't exactly been social in the last few months and Jacob, Embry and Quil were really the only friends I had and now Seth. We walked into the main lounge which was dark and where the music was being played there were at least 20 teenagers crammed into the small room most were dancing a mixture and boys and girls; some were clearly from the reservation but some I recognised from school which made me even more nervous I clung to Seth's hand tighter and grabbed hold of his forearm with my spare hand as we manoeuvred our way through the crowd of people towards another room which I guessed was the kitchen a dim light was on and there was couples making out around the dining table and if you looked through double doors into the back yard there was a bonfire where more teenagers were sitting around and music was also playing though not the thumping beat from the lounge room it was something more relaxed, Seth led the way through the kitchen to another room where Jacob and Embry were talking to Jared and Paul and a girl I didn't recognise who was pretty though looked mad about something

"Oh great and you brought Bella Swan, wonderful so now if her father shows up we'll all be in twice as much trouble not to mention my fifteen year old brother" the girls said angrily and I stepped back a little behind Seth

"Shut Up Leah!" Seth said and then tugged on my hand

"Leah this is Bella, Bella my over bearing annoying sister Leah" Seth said with a warm smile at me but a scowl at Leah

"Hey," I said but didn't offer my hand she still looked angry, Leah just rolled her eyes at me and pushed passed Seth and I on her way out the door

"Sorry about her, she has permanent PMS" Jared said with a warm smile at me before turning back to Jake and Embry "Fine you guys and can stay, but you leave by midnight or Sam will kill us" Jared warned

"Thanks Jared" Jake said and clapped him on the shoulder and Embry winked at me

"You won't be thanking me if Sam finds out I've been corrupting you three and you're imprint" Jared said rolling his eyes "Now if you'll excuse me I have my own imprint to get back to, DO NOT DISTURB" Jared warned before also leaving the room, The four of us and Paul stood awkwardly for a moment before Paul turned to me

"Ahm, So Bella I'm really sorry about this morning I shouldn't have gone off like that. It won't happen again" Paul said looking down at my feet

"It's okay, thanks" I said touched by his apology and when I looked up at my boys they all looked surprised and shocked. Paul nodded and followed Jared but called over his shoulder

"There's beer in the fridge and punch on the bench, Swan you may want to avoid both. make yourselves at home".

"Can anyone else not believe that just happened?" Seth burst out with I guessed as soon as Paul was out of ear shot

"Well I guess were not the only ones Bells has an effect on, Your too damn beautiful for your own good you know that?" Jake said placing a gentle kiss on my lips "A few of my cousins are here I'm going to go say hey, you'll be right with Seth?" Jake asked I nodded and smiled

"I'll be fine, go" I said pushing him gently towards the door he gave me a classic Jacob grin before disappearing back into the party

"And I am going to go get a beer, you want anything?" Embry asked

"I'm fine thanks" I said and stood on my toes to give Embry a kiss on the cheek

"Seth?" Embry asked though he already had his back to us and was walking out the door

"No it's okay I'll get one later" Seth said not taking his eyes off me as he reached out and pushed the door closed though before it could fully slam shut Seth had his lips on mine.

**There we go Chapter six!  
Next up is some Bella/Seth time and maybe we'll see a jealous side to Bells.  
Also a few reviewers keep mentioning that I need a BETA and they're probably right so if you're interested in the position please PM me!  
Love always Jamie**


End file.
